The strategically distributed nature of wind power presents unique challenges. A wind park comprises several wind turbines and is often located offshore, and often covers large geographic areas.
The prior art presents several ways of remote controlling and monitoring of wind turbines and wind parks. U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,754 teaches a method and system for monitoring wind turbines, by means of image and acoustic monitoring. This is an example of a wind turbine to control itself on the basis of dynamical measurement of factors within the wind turbine.
In relation to testing or trouble shooting sub-elements of a wind turbine, prior art teaches a system referred to as a test bench. European patent EP 1564405 discloses such a test bench for wind turbines comprising a test bed on which the element to be tested is mounted for a test and error detection.